Titans German
by nightingale327
Summary: Ich did'nt wissen, was zu dieser Datei unter, aber es ist vor allem über die Titanen ... Die Hauptfigur ist ein OC ... plz mir sagen, was Sie denken!
1. Chapter 1

In meinem langen Leben ich wusste, große Helden, die gut waren, um sein wie Superman und einige, die dunkel und düster wie Batman waren richtig, aber die, die ich schaue wirklich zu ist Kid Kanarischen der Sidekick zu Black Canary. Ich werde Ihnen sagen, die Geschichte dieser wahren Helden, aber ich warne Sie die Geschichte ist nicht glücklich ...

Eine Katze huscht über die kalten, harten Boden. Ein 14 Jahre altes Mädchen liegt in ihrem Bett in ihrem kleinen Zimmer. Die Wände sind in Nachrichten Zeitungsausschnitte von Superhelden wie sie selbst behandelt. Plötzlich blinken auf und einen Alarm dröhnt in den Ohren. Klopfen an ihre Tür. "Elizabeth. Wir haben ein Problem, eine von Ihnen ..." Es war Tim ihrem Freund und Verbündeter. Sie wird schnell aus dem Bett und rennt zu ihrem Schrank in einer Angelegenheit von Sekunden ihr Kostüm war schwarz und in blau geschrieben war die Zahl zwölf. Sie machte ihr ins Wohnzimmer alle ihre Freunde waren da. M'gann M'orzze ein Marsmensch etwa im gleichen Alter wie Elisabeth und ihre beste Freundin, Garfield Logan er hat die Macht, in Tiere wiederum Tara Markov ein Erde Bender und Elisabeth Nemesis im Team, und Timothy Drake nicht super powered Elisabeths Ex-Freund. "Ist es Gilly wieder?" , fragte sie. M'gann nickte. "Was ist der Plan Tim?" Tara fragte: "Nun, da sie Beths Villain wir folgen ihr führen ist." Alle schauen Elizabeth, wer auf der Couch. "Nun brauchen euch hier bleiben und lesen ihre Akte. Während wir Mädchen Gilly-Stop wird", "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Warum?" Garfield sagte. "Nun die Datei lesen und Sie werden verstehen." Elisabeth sagte Anziehen ihre Maske. "Komm auf M'gann. Wir haben viel zu tun." Sie gehen auf den Hänger, wo ein kleines Flugzeug in der Nähe der großen Aufhänger Türen sitzt. "Na wer ist dieser Gilly Mädchen?" M'gann gefragt. Beth gibt ihr eine Datei "Ihr Name ist Gilly Hicks. Von Chattahoochee, Florida etwa 6-2 £ 165, braune Haare blaue Augen. Ihre Befugnisse enthalten einen leistungsstarken hypnotische Fähigkeit Hexe ruft sie Magic Love Auge kann sie machen Männer in sie verlieben suchen sie. " "Und Sie wissen das, weil." "Ich mag nicht darüber reden."

Vor fünf Jahren Elizabeth wurde erst umkämpfte mit Gorgeous Gilly. Sie kämpfte mit ihrem ersten Team Hexe war ihre beiden Brüder Conner Hawke und Roy Harper und ihre Eltern Dinah und Oliver Queen. Sie war elf Jahre alt, als er ihr und ihrer Familie passiert fast verloren. Sie starb fast an Hand ihres Vater und seinen Brüdern. Es begann wie jeder andere Tag in der Queen Haushalt, Wake up in vier Uhr morgens, Bogenschießen Training, Training Supersonic, Frühstück, 06 Uhr patrouillieren rund um die Stadt als maskierte Rächer "," Normal-Familie aktiviert, aber wunderschöne Gilly die routetine von Busted hypnotisierende Conner und Roy Biegen sie ihren Willen.

Aber Elizabeth ist aus ihrer Benommenheit schnappte, bevor der Traum könnte am Ende, wenn der Alarm losgehen. "M'gann, was ist los?" "Das Schiff sagt, dass wir entgegenkommenden UFO's Position die richtige für uns!" "Was sind das für Dinge?" Elizabeth Fragen. Die Figur in Schwarz gekleidet waren und ihre Haut sah Schmutz braun ihre sechs von ihnen, aber Elizabeth nur wusste, wer von ihnen war, war es Bart Allen hatte vor ein paar Monaten gestorben. Sie konnte es nicht glauben "M'gann, schalten Sie diese Ebene um jetzt! Wir müssen hier raus ASAP!" M'gann folgte ihr Aufträge und wandte sich wieder, war aber zu spät die Zahlen erreicht das Flugzeug. Einer nach dem anderen an Bord des Flugzeugs. Elisabeth erkannte bald, dass nicht nur Bart zurückkommen, aber so habe alle ihre alten Freunde. Tula Curry waterbreather, Hank Hall ein Zivilist, Shyleen Lao ein Feuer Bender, Cassie Sandmark ein Demi-Göttin Tochter des Zeus, und Roger Parsons ein Kerl Bogenschütze. Sie waren alle Freunde an einem Punkt oder einem anderen, aber sie dachte, sie tot vor langer Zeit. Sie hatte gute Erinnerungen mit allen, aber im Moment nur sie erinnerte sich eine Sache, die Nacht Bart "gestorben".

Sie waren beide auf der Titanen Team, aber Bart bekam in einem anderen Universum verloren. Dort Alter fünf Jahre, aber als er zurückkam Elizabeth und die Titanen geändert. Eines Tages Elizabeth war in Keystone City, wo Bart lebte, ihm zu helfen, für seine beschädigte Klon verletzt, eine seelenlose Hülle aus Wut gegen Bart, stellte er Männer zu einer Verlangsamung der Raser und am Ende ihn und machten Beth beobachteten sie hat sich nie verziehen für nicht in der Lage, den Mann, den sie liebte helfen.

Elizabeth hasste sich für die Vermietung Bart sterben und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie über zu bezahlen. "Nun. Lookie hier. Die Bande ist alles hier. Sieht aus wie wir uns selbst ein wenig Familienzusammenführung haben." Shyleen sagte mit einem Zischen. Es gibt nur ein Achtel Rades. ", Sagte sie M'gann suchen." Let the Martian gehen, Fieber. Es ist mir du willst. "" Gut, Beth. "Sie lassen M'gann gehen." So babe, wie du gewesen? Greif geschlagen ich hoffe. "Bart mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, dass er nur selten benutzt, wenn er noch lebte, sagte." Bart Sie keine Ahnung haben. "" Shut up, Königin! "Hank gesagt." Hall, was machst du denn hier hatte ich nichts mit dem, was passieren Sie tun. "Beth sagte zog sie com-Link aus, um ihr Team im Gespräch, aber Fever zerstört." Sie denken, wir sind so dumm? "Shyleen packte ihr Handgelenk sagte. Elizabeth hatte nicht das Gefühl der Hitze wegen ihrer Befugnisse, aber Druck auf ihr Handgelenk war unbequem. "Warum tust du das? Ich habe nichts mit fünf von sechs Todesfällen zu tun. "Elizabeth wußte, daß sie ihr selbst liegenden erinnerte Cassie's Death zusammen mit Cassie's Boyfriend Conner Kent. Sie beten, dass er nicht erscheinen, sondern wie immer ihr betet nicht beantwortet. Conner Kent war ein Klon der weltweit größte Held. Er hatte super Stärke Heat Vision, und fliegen konnte. Shyleen und Bart gezogen Beth zu ihren Füßen Conner Schlag in den Magen. Als sie auf den Boden des Flugzeugs plötzlich Blut sickerte aus aus ihrem Mund: "Nun muss man Tod steht uns abgeben.". Sie bemerkte, dass einer ihrer "Freunde" gebissen ihr, sie konnte sehen, Blut tropft gefunden hatte. Dann schloß sie die Augen betete, dass sie sterben würde wachte sie aus dem Albtraum sie jemals in ihrem Leben.

True ihre Freunde gestorben waren und sie fühlte sich verantwortlich für sie, aber Cassie nie gestorben. In der 25 Jahre Geschichte der Titanen keinen Führer hatte mehr Mitglieder als die großen Kid Kanarischen verloren, aber sie war ein geschätztes Mitglied der Titanen. Die einzige Mitglieder übrig waren Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzze), Robin (Tim Drake), Terra (Tara Markov) und Beast Boy (Garfield Logan). Im Laufe der Jahre viele verschiedene jugendlichen Helden ging die Hallen des Turms. Als Elizabeth tat das gleiche sie die Bilder von gefallenen Helden Conner Kent auch als Superboy bekannt sah, Bart Allen auch als Kid Flash bekannt, und ihr Bruder Roy Harper auch als Speedy bekannt (der ist nicht tot) Nur um einige zu nennen. Wie kann man nun sagen, dass Elizabeth Königin ist eine gequälte Seele. Die Katze reibt sich an ihr Bein "Hey Lucie, Wie mein Mädchen?" Die Katze miaut sie an und läuft auf die erste Tür auf der rechten, es zu Bart's Room der Tür hatte noch seinen Namen darauf öffnete sie die Tür und ging auf das Zimmer nicht berührt worden war, da er starb, war alles nutzen, wo er ließ es von der Kleidung auf die Tür zu öffnen, wie er seine Schranktür links. Plötzlich blinken auf und einen Alarm plärrt sie nicht bewegen, aber die Katze, die schon schlief auf Bart's Bett lief und versteckte sich im Schrank nicht bewegt die Schranktür. Sie wartete auf jemanden zu kommen bekommen sie aber niemand kam sie stand auf und lief in die Leitwarte. Wann hat es die Lichter aus. Sie machte ihren Weg auf das Telefon. "Titans Tower was ist Ihre Notfall?" Keine Antwort "Hallo? HALLO?" Sie schrie in das Telefon. Noch Antwort dann einen Klick. Elisabeth war bei dem Gedanken traurig, dass einige hatten wegen ihrer Aktionen gestorben, aber wie immer war sie falsch. Sie verfolgt das Gespräch wieder auf die Anklagebank Kloster ein Ort sie von der Warte aus sehen konnte. Beth bahnte sich ihren Weg bis in den Hänger, wo Garfield wurde an seinem Auto arbeiten. "Gar arbeiten Sie auf das Ding nicht mehr Ihre grüne Haut gonna be schwarz gebeizt wie Öl." Sie verbarg ihr Schmerz mit Humor. "Nun hat jemand zu." sagte er dem Schließen der rood des Autos. Er wusste, dass etwas falsch war's "Beth was ist los?" "Nichts ist falsch. Was macht Sie fragen?" "Ich bin halb Tier habe ich einen sechsten Sinn." "Ich kann nicht als Marktführer mehr. Er saugt! Als Bart hier war ..." ihre Stimme begann zu brechen. Gar legte seine Arme um sie, als sie rief: "Du weißt, das ist das erste Mal sah ich Sie darüber weinen habe." "Sie sollten mich in meinem Zimmer gesehen haben um sechs heute Morgen. Ich war ein einziges Durcheinander." Er ließ sie los "Also brauchen Sie eine Fahrt?" "Klar." Ein paar Minuten später erreichen sie super Anhörung der Anklagebank Elisabeth konnte, was alle Umstehenden sagte wie: "Das Team sollte ihr Kick-off." und "Wie konnte sie es wagen zeigen ihr Gesicht am Ufer." Und: "Ich werde ein Schuh auf sie werfen." Aber sie wollte nicht hören, jemand in den Schmerz. "Kanarische Sie sicher, dass der Anruf kam von hier?" "Ja, ich verfolgt sie genau dieses Gebiet." Sie spürte einen Gegenstand schlug sie in die Rückseite des Kopfes wandte sie sich und sah eine Gruppe von Jungen einer der Jungen hatte einen Schuh an. "Zurück zur Star City gehen und töten Superhelden. Wir brauchen euch nicht hier Kid Kanarische!" alle anderen Zuschauer hinzu und warf Sachen bei ihr. Gar verwandelte sich in einen Vogel und hob sie hoch. "Back Off Punks." "Halt den Mund du Freak!" Gar flog auf und Verbündeten in der Stadt konnte man noch die "T"-förmigen Turm. Elisabeth setzte sich auf eine Box, in der Gasse saß. "Hören Sie nicht auf die Jungs, Beth, was passiert Bart war nicht deine Schuld." "Sagen Sie, dass die Welt." "Du weißt, Bart fühlte sich verantwortlich für Sie immer heilig." Sie sah auf die Narbe, dass sie in Vergessenheit geraten. Es war in der Form eines "S" "Wie konnte er? Er war gar nicht da." "Ich weiß nicht, Bart war irgendwie verrückt." "Kaum." Sie fing an zu lachen "Du glaubst es einen Weg für ihn und Conner wiederkommen, wie Tara getan." "Vielleicht." "Let's zurück auf den Turm zu gehen. Das war eine Zeitverschwendung." Sie sagte zu Fuß aus dem Weg Gasse. "Okay, was immer du sagst." Zurück in den Turm Tim, M'gann und Tara sind in der Rec Room. M'gann und Tara spielen Ping Pong. "Also alles, was ich tun müssen, ist der Ball, wenn es zu mir kommt, getroffen?" M'gann fragte Tara "Ja, M'gann." "Oh. Okay!" Tara dient dem Ball und trifft M'gann es so schwer, wie sie nur kann. Der Ball geht rechts warf Tara's Paddel. "Toll, jetzt haben wir nur ein Paddel." "Wäre das nicht eine schlechte Sache?" Gar und Beth gehen als Tara geht aus "Will einige lehren bitte dem Mars Sarkasmus?" Elizabeth ging mit ihr hinaus. "So What geschehen mit dem Notruf?" Tim fragte Gar "Nun, wir Zeug Thron kam bei uns." "Das schlechte Huh?" "Nein Schlimmste." M'gann sagte: "Ich lese Elisabeths Geist und Gar bekam rief ein Freak." "Ich behandelt sie." "Nein, du nicht." Elizabeth und Tara waren nicht die besten Freunde in der Tat sie hassten sich der einzige Grund, Tara im Team war, dass gar wollte, dass sie sein. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Ihr Anführer getötet Ihnen unsere besten Helden und Ihre deutlich instabil. How do you do it?" "Tun Sie, was?" "Keep vier weitere Menschen lebendig in diesem Team?" "Shut up, Tara! Just Shut up!" schrie sie "Oder, was Sie mich töten, wie Sie Conner und Bart hat?" Elisabeth hörte alles, was sie von Tara Markov stehen könnte. Sie schockte sie mit ihren Kräften in den nächsten Raum in der Halle Hexe war Gar's. "Oh ja jetzt haben wir" in einigen Spaß. " Tara fing an, die Wände um sie herum zu biegen. Beth nutzte ihre klangliche Befugnisse Tara beim Push-in Wänden, damit sie nicht nutzen könnten ihre Kräfte "Ist das das Beste was Sie haben?" Tara lachte "Shut up Tara!" Dann spürte sie etwas greifen sie um die Taille "Hey! Gar! Put me down", "Kein Weg Beth nicht, bis Sie nicht auf dem Zimmer Kampf versprechen." "Fine". Er legte sie nieder. "Nur wenn sie nicht verspricht, ihn wieder zu starten!" Beth schrie zeigte auf Tara und sie geht weg. Tim Brachen ihr zur Halle der Helden. "Hey." "Tim will ich nicht reden. Okay?" sie steht an einem Bild aller Titanen "So viele sind gestorben. Die meisten sind weitergezogen. wie Victor, er ist ein Fußball-Couch jetzt und Kori und Dick heirateten im vergangenen Jahr, Cassie's irgendwo auf dem Berg. Olympus mit ihrer Familie." , Sagte sie. Tim legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter: "Es ist ok, Beth sie sind froh sie gefunden Menschen glücklich zu machen. Vic's hat eine Freundin Cassie und könnte jemand haben." "Was wird mit uns geschehen? Huh? Wir bekommen nicht ein Happy End wie sie? Bart ist tot und der Spoiler ist mit dem Joker, da die Gotham Street Kriege gekämpft." Tim war geschockt, dass sie seine Freundin in diesen zu bringen. Beth wusste, dass sie nicht sagen sollen. "Tim. Es tut mir leid ich wollte nicht, dass dich bringen." "Sie wissen, wenn ich Rat wollte auf meinem Liebesleben. Ich bin sicher, ich kann jemand besser als Elizabeth Königin zu finden. "" Tim! "" Großen bewegen, verlieren Queen Freunde, die Sie hinterlassen haben. ", Sagte sie sich mit einem Seufzer. Sie schaut auf das Bild und sieht, wie glücklich sie wo, wenn Dick war der Führer, die Titanen waren so stark, und mehr Leute waren ein Teil davon. Sie sieht das Bild der Gründungsmitglieder war es ein älteres Bild des Teams, das Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Wally West aufgenommen, und Elisabeths Eltern. Whoosh. Ein Geräusch, das sie sehr gut kannte sie wusste, es musste sein Bart, sie zu kontaktieren versucht. "Bart! Sind Sie das? "Sie auf eine Antwort lauschte und bekam sie. Mit schwacher Stimme sagte er" Help "Sie war überglücklich" Bart, du lebst! "Mit leiser Stimme sagte er" Ja "" Bist du allein? " Nein "" Who's mit dir? "" Conner "nahm sie ihr Handy und machte ein Foto von dem Raum, als sie es sah, sah sie einen roten und gelben Blur, die gleiche Farbe des Barts Uniform. Später Gar, Tara, M "Gann, und Tim warteten von Beth" Lassen Sie mich diese Meerenge, Tim bekommen, du willst mich zur Übernahme der Titanen und Kick off Elizabeth, Warum? "Gar fragte Tim." Das kann ich babe zu beantworten. "Tara sagte:" Elizabeth Königin ist eine instabile, narzisstisch, Mörder. Willst du etwas Soda. "Guys sehen Beth ist zerbrechlich und" "Und ein Alkoholiker." Tara. Fügte hinzu: "Ich habe seit einer Woche nüchtern." Beth kam herein und sagte: "Wenn euch habe ein Problem mit meiner Leitung. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie nicht mit mir gesprochen zweite im Kommando. "Sie ging zum Gar" Ich habe auf eine Person Mission ich für eine Woche weg gehen werde, kann ich Ihnen Gar Vertrauen mit meinem Team? "Beth Sie sind in allerlei Trübsal? Wir wollen Ihnen helfen. Das ist, was diese Mannschaft geht. "" Ha! Speck für Ihr Selbst, Gar. "Tara sagte Aufstehen von ihrem Sitz neben Gar" Lassen Sie sich nicht die Tür treffen Sie auf dem Weg nach draußen. "

In der Tech-Labor Beth nimmt einen seltsamen Waffe, wenn Tim in. ging "Warum sind Sie, dass die Einnahme?" Tim sagte: "Es kompliziert ist okay." "Ich bin schlau es mir erklären."

"Als Clark, Wally, und Bruce das Team starrte sie nutzten diese." Sie hielt die Pistole. "Um Sprung von Universum zu Universum." "Du denkst, das ist wahr? Man Tara's richtig, du bist verrückt." "Ich brauche nicht Ihre Zustimmung, Tim." Sie zielte mit der Waffe auf die Wand und drückte den Abzug an der Wand ein Portal erscheint und Beth geht es. "Bye, Tim." sie geht auf das Universum ging sie wie ihre eigene aussah, aber es fühlte sich wie ein dunkler verdrehte Version der glücklichsten Elf. Sie blickte sah einen Schwarm Vögel fliegen über Kopf "Bart? Conner? Sie hier?" Sie rief ihre Freundinnen sie hörte und hörte nichts. Sie hörte eine Person um Hilfe ruft sie in die Tat sprang. Ein kleines Mädchen war, um Hilfe ruft. "Hilfe, bitte jemand mir helfen!" "Niemand wird von Ihnen zu hören Mädchen." Sagte die dunkle Gestalt zu Fuß in Richtung des Mädchens, ein Fels in der Tall, Dark Abbildung warf. "Vorsicht Mädchen konnte man wirklich weh jemand mit dieser Einstellung." die Figur bewegen, das Licht war Batman. "Hey Batman." Elizabeth fliegt zwischen ihm und Mädchen. "Back off!" "Nun bist du nicht ein schönes Bild." "Du wirst nicht glauben, dass, wenn ich kick Sie Hintern." Sie kämpfen und Elizabeth gewinnt bald nach. Sie hilft dem Mädchen auf die Füße: "Bist du okay?" "Sie stand auf, um Batman!" "Warum war er dich angreift?" Das Mädchen tat, nicht Antwortenden. "Können Sie mir helfen?" Beth fragte: "Sicher." "Haben Sie gesehen, diese beiden Jungen?" Sie zeigte ihr ein Bild von Bart Conner und "Yeah, ich habe sie gesehen. Gotham City sie tatsächlich den Menschen helfen." Beth auf den Weg nach Gotham Sie flog über die USA von diesem alternativen San Francisco an der Ostküste "Bart? Conner?" Sie brauchte nicht ihr super Anhörung, um eine Antwort bekommen: "Ich bin direkt hinter dir." "Conner! Mein Gott Ihr Leben?" Sie umarmte ihre Freundin bemerkte, dass er als Superman Kleid war. "Wo ist Bart?" "Er ist irgendwo. Komm es ist nicht sicher hier." Später in einer Höhle Elizabeth war die ganze Geschichte, wie sie endete es in diesem Universum. "Wir waren hier, um mit den Überlauf in der Kriminalität zu helfen gebracht. Als Superman und The Flash". "Aber ihr seid noch Teenager." "Die Dinge geschehen." "Nun, wenn Bart hier bekommt ihr Jungs kommen nach Hause!" schrie sie: "Ich stimme mit dem neuen Mädchen." Sagte eine Gestalt, bei der Durchführung Bart in ihm in die Arme. "Bart! Nein!" Sie läuft auf die Zahl "Scar?" "Er ist gut, und er wird leben. Sie müssen sich treffen Sie Freunde und raus aus meiner Welt." Beth zog die Pistole benutzt sie, dorthin zu gehen nur wenige Stunden zuvor. "Conner Pick Bart und dann gehen wir." Er tat, wie ihr geheißen. Beth richtet die Pistole auf die Wand und drückte ab, an der Wand ein Portal erscheint Conner und Bart gehen in der ersten und Beth folgt. "Dark Days sind für diese Jugendlichen, die den Mantel der alten Götter. Und wie die alten Götter, die ihr Leben unter den Fleck von morgen bröckeln genommen wird, haben ... und ihre Familie auseinandergerissen werden kommen." Scar sagte nach der geschlossen hatte.

Als Scar gesagt hatte dunkle Tage waren für diese Helden kommen aber jetzt waren sie glücklich. Mehr Menschen zum Team wie Cassie Sandmark (Wonder Girl) und Rachel Roth (Raven), die Tochter eines Dämons. Wie das Team wuchs der zivilen Vertrauen für Elizabeth wuchs. Zwei Jahre waren seit ihrem eingefügte Bart Conner und mitgebracht hatte. Tim und Beth hatte die losen Enden gebunden, sondern Tara noch hasst Beth mit je Faser ihres Seins und das ist, wo die "Dark Days" sind zu passieren.

Die Titanen, wo wieder glücklich Tim mit dem Spoiler gebrochen hatte und begann aus M'gann. Gar hatte Tara gedumpt und begann aus Rachel. Plötzlich blinken auf und einen Alarm dröhnt. "Was ist Happing?" M'gann sagte läuft in den Raum. "Trouble in vier verschiedenen Städten. Wir haben ein Prison Break in Gotham, ein Aufstand in Star City, ein Massenmörder in Smallville und der Blitz Schurken Galeere lose in Keystone." Cassie sagte am Computer sitzen. "Beth, was wir tun?" Gar gefragt "Slip in vier Gruppen. Tim und M'gann Zur Gotham und sehen, wer wir alle Gefangenen aus, Gar Sie und Rachel gehen nach Star City versuchen, ruhig den Zivilisten, Conner, da Sie Smallville besser als jeder von uns wissen Sie und Cassie wird Jagd nach dem Mörder, Bart und ich kümmern uns um den Schurken zu nehmen. Wir haben eine Rechnung zu begleichen. " Beth sagte dann sah sie Tara Sie können hier bleiben und uns sagen, ob noch etwas ausbricht. "Die Titanen gehen auf ihren Missionen. Zuerst werden wir Tim und M'gann nach Gotham folgen ...

In Gotham, wo Tim angesprochen wurde, ist M'gann Lesung den Köpfen aller Zivilisten in der Stadt. "Found irgend etwas noch?" Tim fragte: "Nein, noch nicht alles, was ich fühle ist die Angst, Habgier, Wut und kann, aber die Zivilisten sind in Ordnung." "Was ist ...?" "Ihre Eltern sind in Ordnung, Tim." dann hören sie einen Absturz und manischen Gelächter: "Oh nein. Der Joker's los! Tara Mission Joker's locker zu aktualisieren, und wir sind auf unserem Weg, ihn zu fassen." Sagte Tim. "Okay, halten Sie mich zu diesem Thema." , sagte sie über den COM-LINK. "Komm schon, M'gann." Als sie die Szene des Absturzes der Joker angekommen war noch da. "Ich weiß nicht, dass hässlicher Joker. Sie oder das Lächeln von dir." Tim sagte: "Ah ... Boy Blunder ..." Er schaut M'gann "Wer ist dein Freund?" M'gann Ladungen an ihn, sondern ist von Harley Quinn, der Joker's Freundin, die mit ihrem riesigen M'gann Holzhammer schlagen aufgehört. "Ich mag sie nicht, Harls, Kümmern grüne Jeans da drüben." "A-Okay. Mister. J." "So, Boy Blunder Wo ist Bats ich beleidigt, daß er nicht zu zeigen dich für das Main Event stören werde." Der Joker Said. "Guess bekam er Ihrer sanftmütigen Streiche, Joker müde." "Sanftmütigen, ich zeig dir sanftmütig!" Er sagte, sie beginnen zu kämpfen. "Also Du bist der Junge Blunder Neue Mädchen? Ich bin nicht beeindruckt." Harley sagte, während geschwungen hier Holzhammer auf M'gann. "Ich mochte Bird Girl besser." Apropos Kid Carney. Verbrauchte mit Wut M'gann wirft eine gute und solide Punsch bei Harley. Sie gehen M'gann packt sie Hammer und bekommt in der Lage, Harley getroffen. "Yoo-Hoo grüne Jeans, Do it oder Verabschieden Sie sich von den Jungen Blunder ..." Der Joker hatte Robin in einem Kopf Schloss und hatte Pistole an den Kopf "Legen Sie den Hammer-und Vogel-Boy lebt nicht der Fall sein Ich ziehe den Abzug. " Nun verlassen wir Gotham und Kopf nach Star City ...

Wenn Gar und Rachel kommen in Star City. "Okay der ersten Dinge, die wir tun müssen, ist herauszufinden, was machen die Zivilisten verrückt." Gar sagte bei der Stadt suchen, wenn Raven blickt die andere Hälfte der Stadt kann sie das Problem sehen. "Uhh ... Gar Ich denke es ist Zeit für dich zu meinem Vater zu treffen." Gar dreht sich um und sieht einen sechzig Fuß Riese mit roter Haut über ihnen steht "Uhh ... Hallo. Nice to meet you, Uhh ... Dad." Dann sagt er dem Riesen legt seine Hand auf und zerschlägt das Gebäude auf sie standen. Raven stellt ein Schild auf sie zu und Gar zu schützen. "Rachel ist es Zeit nach Hause zu kommen." Ihr Vater sagte "Nein, ich will nicht." Raven's Dunkle Energie bildeten die Form eines Raben und schob ihn zurück. Er schnappt sich seine Tochter und wirft sie über die Stadt. "Tara fanden wir das Problem, wir halten euch auf dem Laufenden." "Okay, halten Sie mich zu diesem Thema." Sie sagte: "Father's nicht tun, die ihre Kinder." "Just another Kausalität in einem ewigen Krieg." "Aber niemand wird mit Ihnen kämpfen." "Ich brauche keine Armee du Bauer." Der Riese zerschlägt den Boden, wo Gar steht. Wir verlassen Star City und Kopf nach Smallville ...

Conner und Cassie sind beide super stark, so dass sie darauf achten, eines Mörders, kam oder so dachten sie. Als wir ankommen, haben ihn schon gefunden und gegen ihn zu kämpfen "Cass Du hast Tara auf dem Com-Link?" "Nein, auf Tara Kommen." "Okay, halten Sie mich zu diesem Thema." "Was?" Sie schaut Conner, die sich schlecht geschlagen ist "Conner!" Rage übernahm die Demi-Göttin. Es dauerte nur einen Schlag auf den Bösewicht zu stoppen. "Tara Conner Mission konkurrieren zurück, die Macht zu verletzen kommen." "Okay, halten Sie mich zu diesem Thema." "Tara? TARA?" Cassie sagte, als der Mörder kam hinter ihr mit einem Dolch, aber Cassie, ein unsterblicher Göttin sie nicht so leicht getötet werden. Als er den Dolch gestaute unten drehte sie sich schneller als der Blitz und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. "Na, sieht aus wie ich meine Tante Cassandra gefunden." Sagt eine Stimme hinter ihr, es eines Mannes "Lykos!" Sie sagte, in Erstaunen. Lykos war der Sohn des Ares, der Gott des Krieges. Neben Lykos war seine 300 Tonnen Höllenhund "Es ist ein Vergnügen, die Göttin der Macht zu erfüllen." Lykos hielt das Halsband von Conner's T-Shirt "Nun, warum gehst du nicht mit der Hand über die Macht und ich werde dieses Sandfang Ihr Freund ruft nach Hause zurückkehren, um normal." »Cassie tun es nicht!" Conner konnte kaum bekommen die Worte aus. "Okay, Lykos, werde ich tun, dass du willst." Jetzt sind wir zurück nach Gotham City, wo Miss Martian und Robin ging gegen den Joker und hatte er Robin in einem Kopf Schloss mit einer Pistole an den Kopf ...

"Du hast mich girlie legte die Festlegung Hammer oder Bird Boy wird Kugeln auf das Gehirn haben." Er lachte manisch. M'gann hatte keine andere Wahl legte sie den Hammer und ging auf die Knie. "Gut, grüne Jeans, nun Abschied von der Boy Fehler." "Nein bitte nicht, töte ihn!" "Warum nicht?" "Ha ... Ich the Dark Knight, die Aufmerksamkeit auf unsere Beziehung zu zahlen wollen" Denn wenn man den Batman wird kommen und stellen Sie sicher, du wirst nicht töten man je wieder tun ", ich meine, ich blase dich ein Krankenhaus oder sieben, und er wirft mir in Arkham für ein paar Stunden, ich ausbrechen und es geschieht noch einmal, es ist eine endlose Spirale des Wahnsinns. Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt? " "Joker, Ihr nicht dazu geeignet, auch in Gegenwart von Batman sein." Robin sagte. "Halt den Mund, Boy Blunder. Die Erwachsenen sprechen." "Du hast die zweite Robin, und schauen, wie sich herausstellte, dass. Er kam zurück und schlagen Sie zu einem Brei blutig wie du mit ihm gemacht haben." "Das war Spaß, aber Fledermäuse nicht zu freuen scheinen von den Ergebnissen." "Nein war er nicht. Also, was willst du Joker? Kill zwei Jugendliche tun oder lassen Sie uns gehen?" "Hmm ... Bird Boy Sie eine zwingende Vereinbarung, aber ich bin nicht so dass Sie gehen, so dass nur lässt uns mit einer Option ..."! "Nicht, wenn wir etwas zu sagen haben" Just als Bart und Elisabeth kommen in die Stadt. "Nun, wenn es nicht Kid Kanarischen und ... Es tut mir leid. Ich bin vertraut mit den roten und gelben Kind, Soll ich Ihnen, dass." Joker sagt zu dem Duo. "Der Name ist Kid Flash." "Nun, um Gotham willkommen. Ich Ihr Gastgeber Mr. J bin, aber Sie können mich anrufen Onkel Joker." "Nein danke, Herr J." "Fine Than erhalten Boy Blunder unter Freunden und Feinden zu sterben." Wusch. Bart läuft auf den Joker und nimmt die Waffe, bevor er merkt es ist weg zieht er eine Bildsprache auslösen. "Was zum ..." Er schaut auf seine Hand und sieht, dass es die Waffe weg. "Looking for diese, Joker?" Bart sagt Besitz der Waffe für ihn zu sehen. "Warum du kleiner ..." Robin losreißt und Stempel der Joker. "Ihr nicht Killing dieser Robin so leicht Joker." Er sieht Beth und Bart. "Wie hast du Jungs wissen, was wir brauchten Hilfe?" "Nun, die Wahrheit zu sagen ..." Elizabeth Panik: "Ich ... Ähm ... gehört der Kampf aller Art in Keystone." "Hast du die anderen?" M'gann fragte: "Ja ihr wieder auf den Turm." "Nun lasst uns wieder den Kopf hin und sehen, was wir herausfinden, was los ist."

Dann kehrten sie in den Tower die anderen waren ziemlich dich aber schlug sie sicher waren. "Wir müssen herausfinden, warum alle unsere Feinde schlug zugleich." Cassie sagte. "Hey, wo ist Tara?" M'gann fragte sich umzusehen. "Hat jemand mit ihr sprechen heute?" Beth fragte: "Tim, Gar, und Cassie. Rachel sagte. "Was hat sie gesagt?" "Okay, halten Sie mich zu diesem Thema." Tim sagte Besitz einer Tüte Eis ans Auge. "Sie sagte, dass mir und Gar zu." "Oh nein, Beth Sie denken, jemand habe sie." Cassie bat tendenziell ihres Freundes Schnittwunden und Prellungen. "Nein, wenn das bedeutet, was ich denke, es bedeutet die Titanen in einer Menge Ärger." Elisabeth, Tim und Bart gehen an die Leitwarte, legt ein Tonbandgerät in der Nähe des COM-LINK Netzwerk, wo alle die Titanen mit einander kommunizieren können. "Was bedeutet das, Beth?" Tim fragte zögernd: "Es bedeutet die Titanen haben einen Verräter in rangiert es ist." Das ist das Ende von Kid Kanarischen Geschichte, aber die betteln von mir will ich diejenigen, die gestorben sind steigen. Die Titanen haben Änderungen im Laufe der Jahre. Heute Cassie ist jetzt der Anführer der Titanen Kid Kanarischen verließ das Team auf den Sidekick von Red Robin, Tim Drake's neuer Held persona und sie nun unter dem Namen Red Canaria. Die jetzt Team hat nun ehemalige Verräter Bombshell, Die jugendlichen Helden Static, Die gepanzerten Helden Blue Beetle, Das Wasser atmen Aqua Girl und The Sisters Hawk, den Avatar des Chaos und der Taube, den Avatar des Friedens auf das Team.

Alles, was ich über das neue Team heißt, dass sie vielleicht zusammen aus Angst. Angst vor der Einsamkeit. Angst vor der Zukunft und der Angst vor sich. Ungeachtet dessen werden sie wieder zu ... Making ihren unvermeidlichen Sturz, viel größer. Jetzt fragen Sie sich wahrscheinlich, wie ich diese Geschichte, die du wahrscheinlich gerade, ich bin ein Held, der mit ihr in diesem Tale, Nr. Kolleginnen und Leser Ich bin Scar den vergessenen Hüter des Universums gekämpft ... und wie ich schon sagte Dark days wissen Immer noch kommen für diese Jugendlichen ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit ...


	2. Chapter 2

Willkommen zurück meine Kolleginnen und Leser Ich bin Scar "," Wächter des Universums und darüber hinaus. Ich habe viele Geschichten erzählt und traf viele Helden, aber nur wenige haben sich wie Kid Kanarischen und ihr Titans stand. Zwei Jahre sind seit eingefügt Ich sagte zuerst die Geschichte von Kid Canaria. Seitdem Elizabeth Königin entdeckt Tara Markov war ein Verräter. Zwei Titanen haben, Garfield Logan und Rachel Roth bewegt haben aus Gründen, die ich gar nicht Ich weiß noch gebrochen. Unsere Geschichte beginnt in Gotham City ...

Im Alter von achtzehn Jahren die beiden Helden, Red Robin und Red Canaria, oder wie Sie wissen, wie sie, Timothy Drake und Elizabeth Königin. Nach der Entdeckung eines Verräters in den Titanen, verließen sie und wurde Gotham neuestes Dynamic Duo. Tim hatte vor kurzem mit M'gann gebrochen und er versuchte, einen Termin bekommen die Elisabeth, die aus einem Kerl namens Jamie Reyes ein Mitglied der Titans war. Bart hatte mit Elizabeth gebrochen. Das Dynamische Duo reinigten die Straßen von Gotham und hielt sie sauber niemand war mutig genug, um Ausbruch von Arkham, nicht einmal die Joker gedacht ausbrechen. Wir kommen an unsere jungen Helden auf ihrer Patrouille. "Also, brechen alle Herzen Tim letzte Nacht?" Elizabeth fragte lustig bei ihrer Freundin. "Ja, aber ich kann nicht an ihren Namen erinnern." Er sagte scherzhaft. "Gott, Du klingst wie Roy." Roy war Elisabeths Bruder, der in der Reha war, seit er die Titanen er kürzlich kehrte die Mannschaft als jüngste Führer links. "Ich bin nichts, wie ihm." Beth sah ihn an: "Ich bin stärker." Ist das, was Sie selbst zu helfen, Sie nachts schlafen? "" Vielleicht. "Plötzlich dröhnt ein Alarm auf ein Juweliergeschäft eine Figur ausgeht, einen großen Sack. Benachrichtige" Zeit für Arbeit. "Tim Aufnahme eines Enterhaken auf einem hohen sagte Gebäudes. Beth fliegt in die Gebäude vor Tim bekommt es. "Nun, wenn nicht die neue Dynamic Duo. Es ist eine Freude, Ihnen zwei zu erfüllen. "Konnten sie sagen, es war ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren, und sie war in Schwarz gekleidet." Fragte ich herum, sagte alle war dies der einfachste Weg, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen sie alle gesagt, dass dies der Weg war es zu tun. "" Sie tat dies, um unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? "Elizabeth gefragt." Ja, ja. "" Du bist Deutscher? "Tim gefragt." Was Sie kippte weg Boy Blunder? Alternativ würden Sie bevorzugen Timothy? Und nein, ich spreche nur sie. "" Woher weißt du seinen Namen wissen? "Beth fragte erstaunt." Ich weiß alles über Sie beide, Mississippi Queen. "" Wie? Abbildung "Nein" Tim gefragt, sich mit dieser verärgert " müssen ärgerte Mr. Drake bekommen. Ich bin aus der Zukunft. "" Und wie können wir glauben? "Beth fragte:" Haben Sie einen Grund, nicht? "Beide sehen in der Tasche." Richtig, es leer ist. "Sie wirft den Beutel auf den Tim Boden hebt es auf. "Sie sagt die Wahrheit, Beth." "Gut, aber warum hast du in unsere Zeit kommen?" "Nun, sagen die holocons, dass die Dynamic Duo könnte jedes Problem lösen." "Und du bist sicher dass holocon war zu diesem Dynamic Duo reden? "" Warum gibt es mehr von dir? "" Entschuldigen Sie uns für eine Minute. "Beth sagt Furz sie zieht Tim mit ihr." Vielleicht sollten wir sie in den Turm. "Titans Tower? "" Ja, Bart's aus der Zukunft Furz Roy können einen auf ihr Gehirn zu scannen. "" Sie müssen ein Gehirn zu scannen. "Beth Treppe auf ihn, bis er nachgibt" Fine. "Sie gehen auf" Bild ":" Komm mit uns nach San Francisco Furz wir mit Ihnen in die Zukunft gehen. "" Okay, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. "kurz nachdem sie in San Francisco ankommen, machen sie ihren Weg in den Tower. Sie den Turm betreten Furz zu erreichen." Well zu suchen. Rückkehrer auf den Turm "Ein großer Mann sagte roten Haaren." Roy! "sagte Elizabeth umarmt ihren Bruder." Beth, wie ist mein Vogel Mädchen? "" Ich bin gut. Was ist mit dem roten Gewand? "" Oh, Ollie nicht gesagt? "Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf." Ich gehe von Red Arrow jetzt. "" Cool, Roy du wirklich bewegt dich. "Tim hustet, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen weg von ihrem Bruder. Sie blickt zurück. "Oh, richtig. Roy erinnern Sie sich Tim Drake, richtig? "" Wie konnte ich vergessen, der Kerl, der meine kleine Schwester weg von ihrer Familie. Took "Roy und Tim nicht wie jeder andere, wie Sie können deutlich sehen." Ich bin nicht hier um zu kämpfen, Harper. ", sagte Tim versucht, wieder aus dem Kampf, die auftreten könnten" Roy kommen wir Sie Hilfe brauchen, ist dieses Mädchen ... "" Von der Zukunft. "Said Figur" Yeah, ich sehe, warum Sie brachte ihr hier gut Lassen Sie uns in der Seitenansicht gehen und ihr nieder. "Sie alle im Inneren des Turms gehen. Auf dem Weg zum Untersuchungsraum finden Tim und Elizabeth alle neuen Mitglieder wie Kid Teufel und Ravager, aber sie sehen nicht, ihren alten Freunden wie M "Gann und Conner." Wo ist all die alten Mitglieder, Roy? "Beth fragte:" Sie zogen auf Beth wie Sie haben zwei. "Er blickt auf seine Schwester" Aber ein paar sind noch da. Hey, warum nicht, euch schauen Sie sich um, treffen die neuen Rekruten und ya'know entspannen. "Roy hält Spaziergang mit Figur, den Prüfungsraum. Beth und Tim einander anzusehen und nehmen Sie die Ratschläge, die ihnen gegeben wurde. "Also, alle alten Mitglieder sind gegangen, dass saugt." Tim sagt Beth. Sie sagt nichts. "Komm 'auf, Beth, es ist nicht so schlecht." "Ja, ich nicht erraten, aber." "Aber was? "" Ich kann nicht umhin zu füllen, wie etwas nicht stimmt. "Zwei Titanen gehen an ihnen vorbei. Man ist Young Frankenstein und die andere ist Sapphire. Sapphire schaut Tim und Beth." Hey Frankie, wer sind sie? "Frankenstein schaut die beiden Helden. "Ich weiß nicht Sapp." "Geh zu fragen." "Wenn Sie so neugierig in da sind Namen, die Sie gehen und sie bitten." "Schön." Sie geht bis zu den Helden. "Hallo, ich ' m Sapphire, aber alle nennen mich Sapp. "Frankenstein sieht sie zu Fuß entfernt sie zieht ihn näher." Und das ist Young Frankenstein. "Sie ein großes Cheerleader-Lächeln wie lächelt." Ich bin Red Canaria. "Beth sagte winken." Ich bin Red Robin. "Tim Wegschauen." So, you guys are Bruder und Schwester oder ...? "" Nein, wir sind Partner. "Tim sagte noch auf der Suche entfernt." Wir waren auf Titans werden, vor zwei Jahren . "Elizabeth sagte verärgert mit Tims Grobheit." OMG! Sie waren Kid Canaria, und Sie waren Robin. OMG, OMG! Eigentlich bin ich im Gespräch mit Legenden. "Sapp, stoppen ausgeflippt.", Sagte Frankenstein. "Richtig, richtig. Bewahren Sie Ruhe. "" Ja, das ist jemand vor zwei Jahren noch im Team? "Beth gestellte" Umm ... Static auf das Team, Aqua Girl auf sie zu und zwei andere, die ich nicht von ihnen denken, ich bin zu Stern schlug sich zu konzentrieren. ", sagte Sapp Klopfen ihren Kopf mit dem Finger." Falke und Taube. "Frankenstein sagte Abschluss ihres Satzes." Richtig ", ging Tim weg in Richtung hatte er in. gesucht" Dank Frankie. ich für Robin's entschuldigen Verhalten. "Beth sagte:" Oh kein Problem, Kanarische Inseln. "" Entschuldigen Sie mich für einen Moment. "Beth Fallows Tim in die Richtung." Tim ich zu entschuldigen, um Menschen für Ihre Persönlichkeit versucht habe. "" Tut mir leid Beth Ich habe ... Ich dachte ich sah M'gann. "Roy, sagte, sie bewegte sich mit anderen." "Ja, aber Roy nicht die zuverlässigsten." "Kann nicht mit dieser Logik argumentieren." Sie sagt, als sie um die Ecke biegen. Sie zeichnen sich durch ein Titan, der sich selbst nennt Statische gestoppt. "Hey, Kid Kanarischen." "Statische? Mein Gott, ich dachte, du inzwischen verlassen hatte." Beth sagte: "Ich könnte das gleiche für Sie zwei sagen." Er streckt seine Hand für Tim zu schütteln Tim packt seinen alten Freund die Hand. "Was Wesen ihr zwei wieder auf den Turm?" "Nun, wir hatten ein Problem in Gotham und wir mussten mit einer Hilfe suchen." "Warte, ein Problem , in Gotham Ich dachte, ihr zwei hatte die Stadt gereinigt? "" So haben wir. "Tim hat" Aber dieses Mädchen auftauchte und wir hierher, um ihren Kopf untersucht. "" Haben sie nicht diese Art von Plätzen in Gotham ? "" Nun, das tun wir. Es ist einfach, wenn wir jemanden treffen möchte, dass ein Arzt in Gotham, schicken sie sie nach Arkham. "Sagte Tim." Ich sehe. "Than Roy Elisabeth Spaziergänge." Hey, Virgil Sie, wenn ich Beth Sie zu bestehlen für eine Minute ? "" Sicher, Arrow. "" So Tim müssen wir aufholen. Wie haben Sie gewesen? "Sie gehen um die Ecke." Beth Sie müssen kommen sehen dies. "Sagte Roy. Später im Untersuchungsraum. Elizabeth ist das Lesen des Berichts über die Abbildung." Verstehe ich nicht. "" Beth , lief ich den Scan 100 Mal und sagten alle das Gleiche. "" Sie ist meine Klon von der Zukunft? Wie konnte das passieren? "" Ich habe die gleiche Weise Conner Kent kam zu sein. "" Nein, ich meine die Art und Weise kam sie zurück in die Vergangenheit, ich meine die Gegenwart, oder was auch immer. "" Warum gehst du nicht zu sprechen ihr sehen, wenn alles andere auf, dass man wissen müssen, über das Gehen ist? "" Schön. "Elizabeth betritt den Raum, wo der Anteil ist auf einem Bett sitzt." Kann ich mich setzen? "" Klar, denke ich. "Elizabeth Spaziergänge auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke des Zimmers und setzt sich. "Also, ich lese den Bericht, dein Blut ist es ..." "Halbieren Sie Ihre Freunde und die Hälfte von jemand anderem." "Ja, das ist der Grund, warum Sie zurück kam, um meine Zeit? Um herauszufinden, die andere Hälfte Ihrer DNA? "" Nein. Ich kam zurück, um Hilfe. Ich bin ein Teil der Legion der Superhelden. Ich bin als Black Arrow bekannt. "" Warum hat die Legion müssen die Titan helfen? "" Ich bin der letzte sane Mitglied. "" Sane? "Andere wie Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, Dream Girl und Phantom Girl. Sind alle verrückt geworden. "Sie hustet" Alles in Ordnung? "" Nein die Luft in dieser Zeit ist schrecklich. Wie kann man das aus? "" Ich weiß nicht. "Elizabeth eine Frage stellt, dass bei seit sie herausgefunden, die die Figur, war ihr richtiger Name." Was ist Ihr richtiger Name, Pfeil? "" Project Cadmus gab worden essen mir den Namen Zane, aber die Legion nennt mich Bethanien. Ich habe nicht einen Nachnamen. "" Ich werde dir helfen, Bethanien. "Bethanien gibt ihr eine Umarmung. Elizabeth und Bethany schleichen sich in der Warte." Was sollen wir hier? Doing "Bethany gefragt." Nun, Ich muss einige Informationen über diese neuen Titanen bekommen, dass uns helfen kann. "" Wir werden manche ein starkes, schnelles und ein Empath brauchen. "" Okay. Oh nein es gibt keine Empath im Team, aber es ist ein Raser und ein super starkes Wesen. "Elizabeth drückt großen roten Knopf Alarme schmettern." Hey. Warum hast du das getan? Haben Roy rufen Sie uns an? "Bethanien hielt ihre Ohren. Ich will mit dem Titanen sprechen müssen. Alle Titanen versammeln sich in der Aufhänger einschließlich Tim und Static. Die Titanen sprechen untereinander. Bat" fragte einer. "Nein er steht da drüben." "Und er wütend aussieht." Elizabeth kommt mit Bethany. "Ähm ... entschuldigen Sie mich? Hallo an alle, wenn ich nur könnte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Niemand hört sie. Sie fliegt über die Menge der Titanen und nutzt ihre klangliche Befugnisse, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach wenigen Sekunden erhalten von der Genesung von dem Schock der Titanen zu beruhigen." Vielen Dank. Umm ... Hallo, ich bin Silver Kanarischen aber einige von euch kennen mich als Kid Canaria. Ich war ein Titan vor zwei Jahren und jetzt brauche ich einen Gefallen aus dem Team, das mich angesprochen. "" Woher wissen wir, dass Sie den echten Kid Kanarischen bist? "Die Ravager gefragt. Viele Titanen sahen einander an die Seite der Ravager. "Du hast Recht man kann nicht jeder, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich brauche nur ein paar von euch. "One Titan Flecken bis sie hatte blaue Haare und blaue Haut." Ich bin bereit zu helfen. "Elizabeth kannte sie aus der Datei sie vier Jahre zuvor gelesen hatte, als das Mädchen zunächst versucht, die beitreten Team war sie Argent die Datei sagte, sie könne Energie zu kontrollieren. "Ich komme zu." Elizabeth die Stimme es war Jamie, ihrem Freund auch als Blue Beetle bekannt zu erkennen. "Ich denke, ich werde gehen." Die Ravager gesagt. " Aber nicht erwarten, dass wir Freunde sein. "" Schön und gut. "" Count uns zu, Kanarische. "Sie blickte in die Richtung der Stimme. Es Saphir, Young Frankenstein und Static war." Robin? "Elizabeth sagt . "Sie kommen?" dauert es eine Weile, aber Tim gibt in seinem Freundes Charme.

Später in der Nachbesprechung Zimmer, hält Roy Tim aus gehen in den Raum. "Hören Sie, passiert nichts Drake zu meiner Schwester, ich halte Sie zumutbar ist." Roy geht weg, bevor Tim antworten kann. Er geht in den Raum. Es gibt vier Tische in dem Raum alle Platz genommen erwarten für eine neben Ravager sind. Er geht auf den Sitz und setzt sich. Die Ravager zwinkert ihm zu und sagt. "Sie kommen oft hierher, Sexy." Sie lacht. "Okay, wir sind alle hier." Ravager hebt die Hand. "Ja, willst du uns sagen wenig Ihren Plan, Pom-pom." "Pom-pom?" Elizabeth lehnt nach Bethanien, wer neben ihr. "Sehe ich aus wie ein Cheerleader?" "Nein!" "Gut. Okay, da Sie die Menschen nicht auf das Team als dies geschehen Ich schlage vor, Sie hören auf. Damals, als es Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Superboy, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven und ich war, hatten wir die Legion der Superhelden zu helfen. " Sapphire hebt die Hand. "Uhh ... Ja Sapphire?" "Ähm ... Ich weiß nicht, zu beten bedeutet aber was hat das mit dem verdeckten Mission zu tun?" Elizabeth Zeichen. "Wenn Sie mich ausreden lassen werde ich erklären. Anyway, gingen wir in die Zukunft zu helfen im Kampf gegen die tödliche 500. Nun, sie brauchen unsere Hilfe wieder. Viele ihrer wichtigsten Mitglieder gegangen rouge glücklicherweise Brainic fünf unberührt ist." "So, Pom-pom, wie Sie schlagen wir vor, diese so genannte Zukunft gehen?" Elizabeth sieht in Bethanien und zeigt sie an ihr. "Das ist Black Arrow sie ist ein Legionär, und sie wird uns in die Zukunft nehmen." "Ähm ... Wir müssen auf Keystone City gehen, um das Flash Museum gibt es ein Laufband gibt, die uns helfen wird." Bethany sagte. "Ein Laufband, das in die Zukunft. Ha, das Lachen der Reise können." Ravager sagte. "Ich habe seltsamer gesehen." Tim sagte Elizabeth gucken, wer lachte vor sich hin. "Nun müssen wir begonnen, wenn wir Keystone gehst heute bekommen." Statische sagte. Sie alle den Kopf aus ihren Zimmern "Ihr habt drei Minuten packen." Statische sagte. "Hey, wie geht Statische Roy behandeln alle Mitglieder jetzt?" Elizabeth fragte Laden der ersten Tasche auf ihr altes Schiff. "Nun, er behandelt nur sein Team." "Wer in seinem Team?" Tim fragte Elizabeth Übergabe einer anderen Tasche. "Ähm ... Bombshell, Misfit, Offspring, Aqua Girl, und Sohn des gefallenen." "Sie haben Ihr eigenes Team?" Elisabeth sagte Heraustreten aus dem Laderaum immerhin die Säcke in ihm waren gepackt. "Sie haben mein Team. Wenn Argent sagte, sie würde den Rest von uns kam zu kommen." Da die Mitglieder bestieg das Flugzeug, zog Tim Ravager zur Seite. "Also, Robin." Sie in einem Ton kokett. "Du hast eine Freundin oder bist du noch das Besondere sucht jemand?" "Ich glaube nicht, dass die alle von Ihrem Unternehmen, Ravager." "Bitte, rufen Sie mich Rose." Sie versucht, ihn zu küssen, aber er schiebt sie weg. "Ich du betrunken?" Sie lächelt. "Vielleicht." Tim geht in der Ebene. "Was hast du so lange?" Statische gefragt, während Tim schnallte sich auf "Nichts." Er antwortete. "Uh huh". Statische sagt schaut aus dem Fenster. Bald nach Rose geht auf ihren Platz. "Okay, jetzt sind wir bemüht, Keystone unterwegs sind", sagt Elisabeth. Elisabeth hatte nicht das Flugzeug in den Jahren geflogen, sie war so verwendet werden, um fliegen Tim's Bat-Flugzeug für zwei Jahre. Die Fahrt nach Keystone war Halskrause auf den ersten, aber auf halbem Weg gibt, bekam sie die der Flugsteuerung hängen. Eine Stunde später waren sie in Keystone.

Sie kamen in Keystone. "Also ... Wo kommen wir diesem Land Eimer Schrauben?" Rose bat. "216 Marbella Spur." Elisabeth antwortete: "Kanarienvogel, dass Bart's Haus ist. Warum landen dort?" Statische gewundert. "Nun, wenn Tim und ich Titans, Bart als das Genie, dass er sich waren, kamen nach Star City in voller Kostümierung, Kid Flash bei mir zu Hause, versuchen, einen Termin zu bekommen." Statisch, Blue Beetle, Saphir, und Young Frankenstein lachte hysterisch. "Du denkst, das ist komisch? Versuchen Sie, hob in der Schule von allen Titanen in genau dieser Ebene, so viel für geheime Identität." Sagte Tim. "Oh Mann, du musst uns erzählen." Young Frankenstein lachte. "Vielleicht später. Wir sind hier." Sie sehen alle aus dem Fenster des Flugzeugs. Das Haus ist klein, modern und das Postfach hat den Namen "Garrick". "Du sicher, dass dies das richtige Haus?" fragt Blue Beetle. "Yeah, ich dachte, der Name wurde Allen?" Rose sagte. "Jay Garrick ist Bart's Guardian". Sagte Tim. "Hier seit er hierher kam aus der Zukunft gelebt." Er fügte hinzu. Elizabeth landete das Flugzeug auf der leeren Auffahrt. "Jay muss sein." Tim sagte Elizabeth. "Ich glaube, du hast recht." Sie sagte zu ihm zurück. "Okay, jeder, das Sie brauchen, um in das zivile Kleidung zu wechseln." "Warum?" Gestellte Ravager. "Wir wollen nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns selbst ist zu ziehen." Argent sagte. "Was auch immer." Bald darauf verließ sie das Flugzeug. "Okay, versuchen Sie, ein niedriges Profil zu halten." Elisabeth sagte als Bethany stieg aus dem Flugzeug. "Oh nein. Sie übernachten dort." "Was? Warum?" "Deine Kleider sind aus der Zukunft, werden Sie zu viel Aufmerksamkeit." Elisabeth sagte. Sie gehen bis an die Tür und klingeln. "Wie müssen auch wissen, dass er hier?" Sapphire gefragt, wie sie an der Tür klingelte es erneut. "Sie tun es nicht." Rose sagte. "Shut up, Rose." Statische sagte. "Das ist ein Befehl." "Was auch immer, Vergil." Frankenstein lacht. "Virgil?" "Shut up, Sheldon." Alle lachten. Sie hörte die Tür zu entriegeln. "Bart? Sind Sie das?" Tim sagt, als die Tür geöffnet. Eine alte Frau steht in der Tür. "Hallo, Joan." Die Frau schaut auf die Auffahrt und sieht das Flugzeug. Sie seufzt "in Elizabeth Kommen." Sie alle Menschenmenge auf Joan gießt jeder ein Glas Wasser. "Also, ich hatte Elizabeth du nicht in zwei Jahren gesehen habe." "Ich habe nicht die Zeit gehabt, Joan. Umm ... Wo ist Bart?" "Ohh ... Dezente, Pom-pom." Rose sagte spöttisch. "Nein einige Probleme in der Stadt kann man ihn wohl erwischt, bevor er durch Grodd erwischt wird." Sie sagte, schob sie aus der Tür. Nach Joan schließt die Tür hinter ihnen. "Nun, sie war schön." Rose sagte zu Fuß zum Flugzeug. "Ich mag sie nicht." Elisabeth sagte zu Sapphire. "Rose ist ein erworbener Geschmack." , Sagte sie. Sie alle in der Ebene und den Kopf in die Stadt zu bekommen. "Gut, das war eine Verschwendung von Zeit." Rose sagte. Sie haben schließlich machen es die Stadt nach einer langen Tirade von betrunkenen Rose. Sie kommen zu der Mitte der Stadt, sie tragen ihre Kostüme. Sie gehen getrennte Wege, Ravager, Black Arrow und Robin Kopf, um das Flash Museum, und statische, Kanarische, Saphir, Young Frankenstein und Blue Beetle gehen wo Bart, aber Argent bleibt in der Ebene Verfolgung jedes einzelnen Mitglieds. Erstens, wir Brache Elisabeths Gruppe finden Bart ...

Sie machen dort bis zur Mitte der Stadt. Es gibt keine Anzeichen von Bart oder Gorilla Grodd. "Wo sind sie?" Sapphire fragt an der Spitze Gebäuden. "Ich weiß nicht." Elizabeth sieht auf den Boden. Sie legt ihre Hand auf der Straße und hört die ganze Stadt, von Babys weinen zu unmusikalisch Männer singen Katy Perry in ihrem Auto, aber kein Bart. "Ich kann nicht hören." , sagte sie. Als sie hört, ein Affe. "Run!" sagt sie bewegen, aus dem Weg, als ein riesiger Gorilla landet in der Mitte der Gruppe hält Bart in seinen Händen. "Lassen Sie ihn los du blöde Affe!" Elizabeth schreit Grodd. "Ahh ... Nun, wenn es nicht Kid Canaria. Wie geht's deiner Mutter?" Der Affe sagt Putting Bart ab. "Besser als du!" Elizabeth springt in die Luft und nutzt ihre elektrischen Kräfte zu Grodd Schock. Er fällt zu Boden. Blue Beetle, Young Frankenstein, und Sapphire helfen Bart zu seinen Füßen, während Elizabeth und Virgil aus Grodd überprüfen. "Er ging einfach." Virgil gesagt. "Das ist, weil er ein Roboter ist." Sie drehen sich um und Bart ist direkt hinter ihnen. "Bart, du bist in Ordnung?" Elisabeth bittet, ihm eine Umarmung. "Mir geht es gut, Beth." Blue Beetle Husten zu bekommen seine Freundin darauf aufmerksam. "Nicht, dass ich zu brechen diese kleine Wiedervereinigung wünschen, aber wir haben das Museum zu bekommen." "Warum?" Bart gebeten. "Ich werde auf dem Weg zu erklären." Sie gehen zurück auf die Ebene Blue Beetle zieht Elizabeth zur Seite. "Du bist wirklich verwendet werden, um diesen Kerl Datum?" "Ja. Und?" "So? Ich möchte nicht, für Sie zu konkurrieren." Er nehmen den Helm ab. "Jamie, das wird nicht passieren." Sie küsst ihn. "Ich habe nur Augen für dich." Sie gehen in der Ebene. "Argent, zum Museum." Argent nickt mit dem Kopf. Jetzt gehen wir ins Museum, wo Ravager, Robin und Black Arrow.

Die drei Mitglieder zu Fuß bis zu einem großen Gebäude, das sie langsam ihren Weg die Treppen des Museums. Im Inneren des Museums gemalt wurde rot und gelb wie Bart's Kostüm. Ravager zog ihr Schwert. "Das ist nicht notwendig, Rose." Tim sagte legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie legt das Schwert weg. "Fine". sagte sie verächtlich. Sie gehen in einen kleinen Raum, wo eine große Laufband sitzt auf einer Plattform die Titanen zu Fuß hinauf. "Ist das wahr?" Rose bat. "Es ist ein Haufen Mist." Tim geht zu ihm und drückt einen Knopf. "Rufen Sie die anderen, und ihnen sagen, wir fanden es." Er bereitet das Laufband für Zeitreisen. "Okay sie auf ihrem Weg." Rose sagte legte ihre com-Link in der Tasche "Sie werden hier in ein paar Minuten." "Okay, helfen Arrow mich mit dieser Steckdose." Ausgang war klein und es gab keinen Strom. "Wie wissen Sie über die Macht!" Bethany schrie ihn an. "Nun, da Sie einen Klon von Canary bist bin ich angenommen." Er flüsterte ihr zu, so Ravager nicht hören konnte. "Stop ... vorausgesetzt, Dinge über mich!" "Hey ihr beiden Stopp schreien einander an, so können wir diese hinter sich zu bringen." Rose sagte, der vor dem Laufband. Die anderen Titanen kommen. "Hören Sie, ich habe einen Plan, müssen einige von uns, hier zu bleiben und einige gehen müssen." "Ich werde hier bleiben." Argent gesagt und sie schaut Sapphire und Young Frankenstein. "So werden sie." Elizabeth sieht Sapphire und Young Frankenstein. "You guys will hier bleiben?" "Ja, ich habe für die Zukunft vor, und ich mochte es nicht." Sapphire sagte: "Ja, wenn, ist Sapp nicht geht, dann bin ich nicht." Young Frankenstein. Diese gehen auf dem Laufband Control Panel. "Neben jemanden, der das Laufband betreiben hat." "Okay, ich, Ravager sind Blue Beetle, Static, Kid Flash und Red Robin los und Argent, Saphir und Young Frankenstein sich aufhalten. Wir müssen auf 400 Meilen pro Stunde fahren." Die Titanen Blick auf Elizabeth. "Frankenstein, das Jahr für 3011." Frankenstein nimmt seine Aufträge schnell und Arten in ihnen auf das Panel. Bart trat auf dem Laufband und begann zu laufen. Er beschleunigt langsam bis zu 400 Meilen pro Stunde das Laufband whorled und leuchtet. Der Boden bebte und den Boden gerissen. "Okay, wenn wir die Zukunft werden wir loslegen möchte gehst." Blue Beetle sagte Springen auf dem Laufband die anderen Titanen auf dem Laufband trat. "Okay, drücken Frankenstein den roten Knopf." Young Frankenstein drückte den Knopf und das Laufband verschwunden. Das nächste, was sie wussten, dass sie, wenn in der Zukunft. Es war dunkel und düster. "Whoa das letzte Mal war ich hier war es hell ... und bunt." Elisabeth sagte Hinwendung zu Tim. "Was hier geschehen?" "Die Legion kämpfte sie aus so viel wie wir konnten, aber wie Sie sehen können, verloren wir." Black Arrow sagte führt sie hinunter die in die Stadt. Sie halten an der ersten Schacht Black Arrow öffnet sie. "Brainic sind Timber Wolf und Beleuchtung Lad im Versteck unter der Stadt." Sie springen in die Kanalisation. "Ein Kanal Versteck wie Klischee." Rose sagte dem Sprung in die Kanalisation. "Sie ist ein Punkt Kanarischen haben." Sagte Tim. Elisabeth wendet sich an Tim "Wie konntest du, dass Tim zu sagen." Sie sagte zu ihm bereit, in die Kanalisation zu gehen. "Haben keine weitere Beachtung schenken, Elizabeth. Er ist nicht wert Ihre Zeit." Jamie sagen packte seine Freundin bei der Hand und half in den Abwasserkanal. "Was zur Hölle, der Mensch. Ich dachte, wir waren über diesen Kampf für sie." "Sie fühlt sich nicht gleich für wie sie es tat wieder die Mittelschule. Also wieder aus." Er geht in die Kanalisation. Dies ist der Teil, wo ich Ihnen sagen, dass alles in Ordnung waren alle Titanen Überleben dieser Mission ist. Nun, ich könnte, aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich, dass alle die Titanen lebendig zu sagen.

Unter der Stadt Black Arrow führt sie alle in die Legion Hauptquartier. Wie alle Abwasserkanäle es roch. Die Titanen haben einen großen Alkoven im Vergleich zu Titans Tower der Base wurde Low-Tech. "Man könnte meinen, die Legion würde bessere Ausrüstung zu haben." Rose sagte Treten in einem Fass und saß darauf. "Steigen Sie aus, dass Sie nicht wissen, wo es war." Elisabeth sagte schaut sich um. Sie ging zu einer Wand und legte die Hand darauf. "Whoa ... faszinierend!" "Was ist das?" Tim fragte: "Ich weiß nicht." Elizabeth und Tim teilten die Faszination für viele Dinge. Sie teilten einen Moment anders als alle anderen sie je hatten, bevor sie schüttelte schnell ausschalten. Jamie bemerkte dies aber schüttelte sie ab wie gut. Jamie bekam eifersüchtig leicht und Elisabeth wußte das und hatte sie keine Lust die Seite von Jamie. Sie ging zu Ravager und Static. "Das war knapp, Kanarische." Rose sagte zu ihr. "Was war?" sagte sie vorgibt, nicht über die Bemerkung Pflege. "Sie wissen. Du und Red Robin." "Nichts. Gar nichts." "Sicher. Und ich bin eine Fee Prinzessin." "Bist du über mich lustig?" "Yeah." Sie steht auf: "Vielleicht bin ich." Elizabeth erinnert sich das letzte Mal verlor sie ihr Temperament auf dem Turm, wenn Terra im Team war, aber Gar nicht hier war, um sie zurück zu halten. Sie löste die Hölle auf Rose. Tim und Jamie Anschlag mit einander lange genug, um Elizabeth zu tun, Dummheiten aufhören zu kämpfen. "Lass mich los!" "Nein Abbi." "Abbi?" Tim gefragt. "Es ist, was er mich ruft." sie ging weg. "Halt!" Bethany schreit. "Ich habe noch brauchen Ihre Hilfe." Sie schaut nach unten. "Aufwachsen in Cadmus alle Klone hörte Geschichten über die Große Teen Titans und dies ist, wie Sie aufeinander zu wirken?" Die Titanen clamed nieder und arbeiteten zusammen, um herauszufinden, wie die Legion zu helfen. Elizabeth war noch in der Liebe mit Tim aber es war etwas Zurückhaltung von der Verfolgung dieser Gefühle. Sie blickte zu ihm, er sei so ernst, so smart, so gegangen ... das nächste, was sie wusste, jeder hatte aufgestanden und gingen getrennte Wege. Elizabeth und Tim gehen zur Seite. "Elizabeth I muss mit dir reden." "Tim, was ist es?" "Ich habe darüber nachzudenken ..." "Ich denke ich habe das gleiche wissen." Tim lehnt sich für einen Kuss, aber Elizabeth hält ihn auf. "Aber wir können nicht so denken, Tim." "Warum nicht wir beide das gleiche Gefühl." er senkte die Stimme, damit die anderen ihn nicht hören konnte. "Tim haben Sie zu realisieren." "Elizabeth warum willst du nicht, mir eine Veränderung? Warum hast du dich auf mich geben?" er sah, daß sie wütend. "Ich habe auf dich, wenn du dich gab auf uns!" sie stürmte davon. "Komm auf Jamie." Später Jamie und Elizabeth Walk aus der Kanalisation. "Also, was tun wir?" Elizabeth fragte: "Hast du nicht zugehört?" sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir versuchen, führen, was die Herstellung der Legionäre verrückt." "Richtig." stehen sie da, wie mir scheint Stunden, dann geht alles so schnell ... Elisabeth war es Bart wieder von vorne ...


	3. Chapter 3

/ Das Lied von Simple Plan Untitled. Last Chapter auf Titans sehr kurz, aber ich bin auf eine zweite Arbeit und sollte in Kürze veröffentlicht Dank für das Lesen /

Titans 3

Sie sah mit Entsetzen, wie sie ihn hält sie zurück zu schlagen schließlich fiel er. In einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes. "J-Jamie?" Sie sah noch horried dann, wenn sie verprügelten ihn. Er war still, bewegt nicht mal die Brust nach oben und unten. Eine Träne fiel von ihrem Gesicht. "Ihr Ungeheuer ..." "Es tut mir leid liebe, aber wir waren zu zahlen ..." Grabs ihr Kinn und kippt ihn auf. "Und wir haben immer Lieferzeiten."Jerk Kinn weg und spuckt ihm ins Gesicht. "Du solltest das getan, Love haben." Er schlägt ihr in den Magen. "Ahhh!" spuckt Blut ... "Lasst sie hier ... Unsere Arbeit ist getan." Sieht Jamie Körper und grinst. Elizabeth langsam kriecht, um Jamies Seite und versucht, seine scrab entfernen. "Auf du dumme Scrab Kommt, lasst ihn gehen!"Zieht es. nimmt ihre com-link. "Titan down! Ich wiederhole TITAN DOWN!" Tränen füllen ihre Augen, als Jamie nimmt seinen letzten Atemzug. "Liz ..." Sie schaut auf und versucht sie nicht zu weinen. "I. .. nicht die Schuld ..." Er stirbt in ihren Armen. Sie wiegt ihn wiegte ihn hin und her. "Liz?" Sie schaut auf. "Tim!" Sie umarmt ihn. "Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten." Sie weint. "Ich weiß ... ich weiß ..." Tim hielt sie fest wiegte sie hin und her. Er hob sie auf und brachte sie ins Basislager. Liz sangen ein Lied, das sie nutzen, um hoch zu und wurde ihr und Jamie das Lied ... "Wie konnte mir das passieren. Ich habe meine Fehler. Ich habe keine, wo zu laufen. Die Nacht geht weiter. Als ich ' m Abklingen. Ich bin krank von diesem Leben. Ich will einfach nur schreien. Wie konnte mir das passieren "Rose geht in ihr Zimmer und setzt sich neben sie. "Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist ..." Liz einfach immer singen ... "Wir machen es Ihnen nicht verdenken Elizabeth ..." Liz rief tief. "Geh weg bitte ... ich will nur allein sein." Rose stand auf. "Nun geben die Prinzessin, was sie wollen." "Weißt du, was Rose ... Ich weiß nicht, was du nicht mehr denken." Liz sprach aber ihre Tränen. "Ich habe nie haben." Aber sie war verschwunden scheint ein roter Faden im Leben von Kid Kanarischen werden. Sie griff nach einer Pistole, als Tim Walked in. .. "LIZ!" Er bekämpft sie. "Nein! Verlass mich nicht!" Sie blickte zu ihm und küsste ihn tief. "Ich will nicht. Noch nicht" Er küsste sie "nie ."...

Sie wissen wahrscheinlich, wie es endet. Sie heiraten, Kinder haben auch Dinge zwischen diesen Ereignissen, die erzählt werden ... Liz und Tim heiratete und bekam einen Jungen, der bei einem Autounfall starb, Tim wurde als Red Robin vergewaltigt und wurde von Batman gezwungen, aufzuhören zu geschehen muss ein Superheld.Liz liebte Tim aber er wurde disant und voilent. Eines Tages nahm ein Gewehr und legte sie ihren Kopf nur um von ... Jason gestoppt werden. "Lemme go!" "Nein, du werden dies nicht tun, um meinen Bruder!" Tränen füllten ihre Augen. "Oh, Jason Ich liebe Tim .. und ich will ihn nicht verletzen." "Dann legen Sie die Waffe runter." Sie Schwänze es. "Nein!" Zieht den Abzug. Jasons Augen weiten "NEIN!"

END FOR NOW


End file.
